What if I Wasn't Human?
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: At the end of his fifth year, Harry stated that he didn't want to be human. What if he followed with the plan and searched for a way to become something besides a human? ~CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5~
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Okay, here's another fanfic for you! Hope you enjoy it! It starts out at the beginning of Harry's sixth year so it DOES contain spoilers.  
  
Okay, also, if you think that the owl part of the story is stupid, then go right to the end of chapter six and read on!!!!!!!! If you would really like to read it, do not read the following paragraph and find the three stars and read from there, cause the next paragraph will be ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT READ CHAPTERS 1-6  
Okay, well, basically, Harry doesn't want to be human takes a potion to turn into an animal of his choice. He chooses an owl. He turns into one, and leaves Hogwarts and his friends behind. What he chooses to ignore is that after a year of being the owl, he will lose his memories and basically become a true owl; not remembering who he really is. Well, the year has passed, and he travels to Hogwarts, not knowing about it or anything he used to know. Well, Ron and Hermione find him and when the realize that he doesn't remember who he is, they give up hope. Harry somehow remembers, and turns back into a human and gets a vision of Voldemort becoming the most powerful wizard of the world.  
  
***  
  
"What is I wasn't human?" 16-year-old Harry Potter asked his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely.  
  
"What?!" They both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked curiously. "You were born human, so you have to stay one. Unless you're talking about becoming an Animagis."  
  
"No, I mean, actually turning into something that's not human, forever," Harry explained.  
  
"But you're the boy-who-lived!" Ron cried. "Everybody believes you now!"  
  
It was true; after the end of last year, everybody believed him and his story of Voldemort rising again.  
  
"But I just don't want to feel this pain and loss anymore!" Harry shouted. "You don't know how hard it is to be me!"  
  
"We know you're upset about Sirius, Harry, but there's nothing you can do to bring him back from the dead!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you've experienced loss in your life; why is this any different?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried. "I wouldn't of said that of I were you!" She carefully looked over at Harry who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"WHY IS THIS DIFFERENT?!" Harry exclaimed. He stormed out of the Gryffindor common room leaving Ron and Hermione whimpering near the fireplace.  
  
"Well, why?" Ron asked with a frightened expression.  
  
"Because he knew Sirius!" Hermione said to Ron. "He never knew his parents!"  
  
"Oh," Ron sighed. "I forgot."  
  
"Well, we better go find Harry and apologize." Hermione too, sighed. "We don't want him to be mad at us now. Especially now.  
  
***  
  
Harry silently walked through the long corridors. He thought about what happened in the common room. He didn't want to feel all this pain and loss. He didn't want to be human; just like he said to Professor Dumbledore at the end of last year. He wanted to some sort of creature that didn't have to worry. Something that could just leave it's worries behind.  
  
Harry sighed and came to an old classroom with the door slightly open. He crept inside.  
  
He gasped. This was the classroom where he had discovered the Mirror of Erised in his first year! He remembered coming here for a few nights in a row and just staring at his parents in the mirror.  
  
The mirror wasn't in here now; of course, but Harry figured that this would be a good place to relax and think about the past five years.  
  
When he had found out that he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He couldn't wait to leave the Dursleys and learn magic. Almost three years later, he had found out that he had had a godfather; Sirius Black. He had been about as happy as he had been when he found out he was a wizard. He had almost gotten the chance to leave the Dursleys forever! He had been so excited. But of course, Peter Pettigrew escaped again and Sirius had to run for his life. When Voldemort had some back a year later, nobody believed Harry. They believed the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who said that everybody was safe and that their was no threat of evil anywhere. Then, another year after that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasely, Neville Longbotton, and Luna Lovegood set out to save Sirius Black at the Ministry of Magic from a vision that Harry had. The vision was false and everybody had gotten hurt, including Sirius, who died the exact same way Harry's parent had. That was the worst day of Harry James Potter's life. And there was even more bad new.  
  
Harry had found out why Voldemort wanted to kill him on the first place. It was form a stupid prophecy that Professor Trelawney had made before Harry was even born. It stated that somebody who was born at the end of July would have to the power to defeat the dark lord. This person could either be Harry Potter or Neville Longbottem. But, it had to be Harry Potter, because the prophecy also stated that this person would have a mark that connected him to the dark lord. And Harry Potter had his lightning bolt scar.  
  
Harry sighed again. He just didn't' want to be human. He didn't' want to be famous, he didn't want to feel loss and pain, and he didn't want everybody to count on him to defeat Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I wish there was a way to become something besides me," Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"Wait, why shouldn't there be?" Harry stood up from the small chair he was sitting in and walked out of the classroom.  
  
He practically ran to the library. When he got there, he noticed it was pretty much deserted. Madam Pince, the librarian, was dozing of behind her desk.  
  
Harry walked up to the shelves that contained books about animals. He started searching.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, he had four books picked out: Humans and Animals: A Guide to Magical Creatures and Fantastic Beasts and where to find Them were the ones he started with. When he had skimmed then and found nothing useful, he went on to Animal Transformations of the Past Millennium. This book just described transformations, but it didn't give any instructions on how to do it. He searched the last book, which was titled: Animal Potions and Charms. He came to a passage that seemed useful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Yep, that's right, first chapter is a cliffie. If I get some reviews, I'll update ASAP! So, please REVIEW!!!!!! Even if it's a flame, I just need to know that people are actually reading it! Also, this goes along with my other stories. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS IN ADVANCE!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Potion

Okay, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
One more thing: The italics aren't working on this so imagine that the whole passage/ instructions for the potion are in italics along with the four titles of the books from the previous chapter. If anybody knows how to make this feature work, please kindly tell me in a review. Thank you!  
  
***  
  
The passage read:  
  
Over the years, some wizards have found difficulties in being a human. They have problems dealing with pain and loss. So, potion master Alalyn R. Potrem created a potion that could change the drinker into an animal of his/her choice. Instructions are listed below:  
  
Ingredients: 1 cup of rose petal broth 3 ounces of grass leaves 5 leaves of willow tree I hair from animal wanted to transform into  
  
Instructions: Mix rose petal broth and grass leaves for ten minutes. Add leaves after one at a time. Let simmer for a week. Finally, add animal hair and drink immediately!  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise. This potion was easy! All of the ingredients where in the student storage cupboard. This was perfect! He would start with this right away!  
  
He stood up and carried the book with him to Madam Pince's desk.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She asked; she had just woken up and sounded slightly tired.  
  
"Um, may I take this book with me, Madam Pince?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Yes," she said lazily. She grabbed the book, and withouy even looking at the title, signed the little card inside the cover. "Here you go,"  
  
"Thank you," Harry took the book back and walked slowly out of the library.  
  
When he was out in the corridor, he started running. Five minutes later, he reached the portrait of the pink lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" the short woman asked.  
  
"Lioness," Harry said.  
  
The portrait opened quickly and Harry stumbled into the common room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Where were you; you've been gone for two hours!"  
  
I went to the library," Harry pointed to the book he was carrying.  
  
Hermione glanced at the title. "Harry?" she asked quietly. "We aren't working on animal potions or charms you know, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we're working on transfiguring quills to books in Transfiguration; Forgetful Potions in potions, musical charms in charms, and-" Ron tried to explain but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"I know this is for something else."  
  
"This isn't about changing into something besides a human," Hermione asked. "Is it?"  
  
"Well," Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "No!"  
  
"So, what if it is!" Harry exclaimed. "It's not your decision, is it?"  
  
"But Harry," Ron said. "We're your friends and we want you to stay the way you are!"  
  
"Well, I 'm going to do this and you can't stop me!" Harry shouted as he once again, stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry walked swiftly down to the dungeons. He checked to make sure Professor Snape wasn't around before he went to the student supply cupboard because he knew Snape would know what potion he was brewing from the ingredients.  
  
"Okay, I need a cup of rose petals," Harry mumbled to himself as he find a jar of them that was measured to one cup. He quickly found the three ounces of grass leaves, but it took him a couple of minutes to find five willow tree leaves. When he did, he carefully put the items in his bag and turned around.  
  
And walked right into Snape.  
  
"Potter, what are you looking for," Snape snarled at Harry.  
  
"I was refilling my stock of ingredients for the Forgetful Potion," Harry lied. "I didn't have enough."  
  
"Why were you taking willow leaves then?" Snape asked quietly. "I don't remember asking you to make a potion that required them.  
  
"Oh well, I decided to get them, just in case," Harry lied again.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that soon, Potter," Snape scowled and walked away.  
  
Harry figured that Snape knew he was up to something and was probably going to assign something that involved willow leaves so he could catch Harry not having them; proving that he had used then for something else. So, Harry, grabbed more of the leaves; just in case.  
  
Harry quickly ran out of the dungeons and back to the Gryffindor common room. Since it was fairly late, it was pretty much empty, except for Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. "Please-"  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," Harry ignored Hermione and walked up to the boys dormitory.  
  
Once in there, he made sure that Neville, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were asleep. He then climbed in his bed, put the book in his wardrobe, and closed the hangings around the bed.  
  
He carefully thought about what animal he wanted to turn into. A lion? No, too big and noisy. A mouse? No, way to small. A fish? No, he wasn't a good swimmer. An owl? Yes, an owl. He could use Hedwig's hair and then at least he would have somebody to "talk" to. Then, that's what Harry James Potter would become; an owl!  
  
Harry drifted of to sleep slowly. In his dream, he was in the sky on a cool, clear night. There were millions of tiny stars shining and the moon seemed to be glowing. He seemed happy, and he felt like he was soaring through the sky. Was he? Yeah, he was an owl! Wow! Was this what it would be like to be an owl? He looked down and saw Hogwarts was below him. He had never seen it from this angle and seemed just so beautiful. He was starting to land on one of its many towers when he woke up.  
  
"Harry!" Ron asked. "Get up! It's time for breakfest!"  
  
And then, Harry heard a scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ A/N: Another cliffie. Yep. Well, like I said in the first chapter, please review!!! I really want to know if people are reading this story! 


	3. The Transformation

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
***  
  
"What was that?!" Ron and Harry exclaimed in unison. It had come from the common room, so they ran down stairs.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked when he saw the look of horror on her face in the common room. "What's wrong?" Then he noticed the book. The book with the animal potion in it.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Harry asked slowly, but angrily.  
  
"Harry, I just had to find out what you were up to so I snuck up and found the book in your wardrobe and the paper with the animal transformation potion was on it, and you're not really going to do it, are you?" Hermione asked desperately.  
  
"Yes, I am," Harry said. "I'm going to change into an owl."  
  
"What?" Ron cried. "You're going to make a potion that that transforms you into an owl?"  
  
"It's not like it's permanent or anything," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, it is!" Hermione cried. "Read the fine print!" she thrust the book in his face.  
  
Harry read the tiny writing that he hadn't noticed before: After one year of transformation, the change will become permanent. This means that after one year, the drinker will no longer think his own thoughts, he will become exactly like the chosen animal.  
  
"Good, then I won't even know about myself," Harry said.  
  
"But Harry, who will defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not the boy-who-lived, obviously!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Don't you see; this is what I want! I don't want to think like a human; I don't want to feel those emotions; I don't want to BE a human!"  
  
"But Harry," Ron said. "That owl just won't be YOU!"  
  
"At least after a year, there's no chance of him being Harry," Hermione muttered. "Unless you drink the antidote."  
  
"I didn't even know there was an antidote!" Harry said. "And I'll never drink it because in a little over a week, Harry James Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived will NEVER be human again!"  
  
***  
  
Harry sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom brewing the potion. It was almost ready, tomorrow was the last day that the potion needed to simmer. Tomorrow was the day he would add Hedwig's feather. Tomorrow was the day that Harry turned into an owl. Which meant, that today was Harry's last day ever of being human.  
  
Harry sighed. Was this what he really wanted? Yeah, he thought, it is. He didn't want to be the kid who stuck out over everybody else, he wanted to be normal. And if turning into an owl was one of the only ways to do that, then he'd to it.  
  
"Harry," Hermione had come into the deserted girl's bathroom. "Don't do this."  
  
"Hermione, I have to!" Harry exclaimed. "You know that!"  
  
"Yeah, but, in twenty four hours, I'll never see you as well, you again!" Hermione started to sob.  
  
"You'll see me, just as an owl instead." Harry said.  
  
"That's not you, though." Hermione cried. "It's not the real you."  
  
"Well, this is the me I want to be," Harry sighed.  
  
***  
  
Today was the day.  
  
Harry carefully added the smooth, beautiful white feather from Hedwig's wing. The potion shone a neon green.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. Both she and Ron had chose to be present at the time Harry drank the potion. "No."  
"Yes," Harry said as he poured some of the potion in a clear, glass cup. It smelled like the Owlery. "Bye," He poured the green potion immediately into his mouth.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Hermione and Ron cried. They watched as their best friend transformed into a beautiful black owl with huge, emerald green eyes. He had tiny white specks on his feathers and a very small miniature version of his lightning bolt scar in white was in the center of his eyes.  
  
To Harry, the transformation was easy and painless compared to the one with the Polyjuice Potion. He shrank quickly while his skin turned into black feathers. His robes shrink and turned into white dots that littered his feathers. His eyes grew while his scar shrunk and his glasses lost their bridge and framed his big eyes. His feet turned into dark claws.  
  
"Wow," Hermione and Ron couldn't help themselves; even though that they were still very upset about Harry not being there with them as a human, they couldn't believe how beautiful the owl was in front of them. Then, Hermione burst into sobs again.  
  
"How could you do this to us?" Hermione cried. "We were your best friends!"  
  
Harry turned his head towards the open window and hooted softly; almost as if to say sorry and goodbye at the same time. He opened his wings and swiftly flew out of Hogwarts, leaving everything that he had ever cared about behind.  
  
***  
  
Harry loved the feeling of being an owl. He could soar as high as he wanted and he didn't seem to have any worries. He wanted to stay in the sky forever, never returning to land again. Never returning to Hogwarts again.  
  
Harry suddenly felt sad all of a sudden about leaving his friends behind. But this was what he wanted. Then why did he feel guilty?  
  
Suddenly, Harry feel out of the sky and landed with a thud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/N: Another cliffie! I like doing cliffhangers cause it's fun. Like always. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That little review button might get rusty, you know) 


	4. The Regrets of Harry Potter

A/N: Okay, fourth chapter is up! I know nobody reviewed it yet (that I know of, sorry if you did and I just didn't get it yet!) but I enjoy writing this story. Hope you enjoy reading it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Okay, one small thing before I the fourth chapter: FYI, most of the chapters are going to end in cliffhanger. (As you might of noticed!)  
  
Also, this chapter might be considered PG, so I'm changing the rating of the whole story to PG. If anybody disagrees with this and thinks it should be rated higher or lower, please tell me in a review. I would really appreciate it!  
  
Okay, you're probably getting sick of this A/N, so I'll start the story! Hope ya like it!  
  
***  
Harry landed with a thud on a stone floor of a large, gray street. His wing hurt. A lot. He looked at it.  
  
And gasped.  
  
A large, red, hole was in his left right wing. He looked beside him and found a small, metal bullet. He had been shot out of the sky.  
  
"Is it hunting season?" He thought to himself. His answer came quickly.  
  
"Owl!" A heavy, middle-aged man was coming towards him. "YES!"  
  
Was this a trap? Where was he? He had only been flying for. he glanced at a large town clock ahead of him. An hour! Did time pass quicker when you were an owl?  
  
"Can't wait till I show this to my friends! They'll have a feast with this meat!" The man smiled with happiness.  
  
Harry was going to be cooked! And eaten!!!!! Why did he want to be an owl again? This was definitely not what he expected!  
  
"Wow, look at these black feathers! I could sell this feathers!!!" The hunter said.  
  
No, this could NOT be happening to him! Harry tried to scream, but obviously just a large hoot came out of his beak.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you!" The hunter asked curiously. "It's not like you know what's going to happen to you!"  
  
Harry got real angry. He would never do this to his owl, or any animal! Maybe of he ever did decide to become a human again, he would think about becoming a vegetarian. If he didn't get killed by this stupid hunter!  
  
"Well, little owl, Vernon Dursley will be pleased with me!" The hunter said. "He hates owls, especially that one that delinquent nephew of his owns!"  
  
Vernon?! Harry's uncle was friends with this crazy person? Harry had to get away from this place. NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Harry noticed that the man had started walking and was hanging him upside down. If he could just reach up a little..  
  
"Ow!" the man shouted. "Why'd you bite me?"  
  
"Cause I want to escape!" Harry tried again to talk, but he hooted instead. "Ron, Hermione, HELP!" More hoots were the only things the world heard.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid, mean owl!!!!!" the man said angrily. "Or I'll kill you right now," he pointed to his shotgun.  
  
Harry's emerald green eyes widened and he decided that it wasn't a good idea to say anything.  
  
About an hour later, Harry and the hunter arrived on PRIVIT DRIVE????????? Harry's eyes widened again.  
  
They knocked on the door of the Dursley's house; Four Privit Drive. This was not good AT ALL!!!  
  
"VERNON!" the hunter screamed. "Got some meat for dinner. Mind if I stay?"  
  
"Of course not!" Vernon Dursley opened the front door and smiled. "Hey Bob! What do you have there?"  
  
Bob smiled. "An owl."  
  
"Wow!" Vernon said as Bob held up Harry.  
  
"You have to be careful with this one though cause he's an evil one," Bob warned Harry's uncle. Harry glared at him but nobody noticed.  
  
"He looks familiar to me," Vernon said. Did he recognize Harry? "He almost looks like my nephew a little."  
  
"More the reason to cook it then," Bob smiled. "You hate that nephew of yours, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Vernon said. "Now let's cook this piece of meet so we can eat it."  
  
"Vernon?" Petunia Dursley walked into the living room. She screamed. "What is that filthy thing doing in here?"  
  
"It's our supper!" Vernon said. "It's owl meat, dear."  
  
"But, he's beautiful!" Petunia finally noticed the whole owl. "Why kill it?"  
  
"We'll skin it of its feathers first," Bob said. "We can sell them."  
  
"Can I keep them?" Petunia asked. "They're so beautiful!"  
  
"Whatever you like, honey," Vernon said. "To the kitchen, then." The trio walked into the kitchen; Petunia getting out a knife, Vernon walking to the counter, and Bob placing Harry on the counter.  
  
"Well, then, can I have the knife, Petunia?" Bob asked. "Thanks," He grabbed the knife and looked down evilly.  
  
Harry tried to get up or fly but the pain in his left wing was way too strong so he couldn't even move his wings at all. So, he closed his eyes and waited for his life to end and thought about everything. He was definitely going to miss Hermione and Ron. He thought about all of the times that they had spent together; all of the adventures, and good times. He was going to miss D.A. too and everybody in it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had started it up again at the beginning of their sixth year. They were going to have to find I new teacher for it. He was going to miss all of the teachers, even Snape!! And ALL of his classmates and friends, maybe even Malfoy. Kidding, why would he miss that stupid git? (A/N: Sorry to anybody who likes the Malfoys!) He would miss all of the classes in Hogwarts. Hogwarts, he would miss that greatly. He also was going to miss Dumbledore, his favorite headmaster of any school. He would miss Lupin, the only remaining Marauder who hadn't died or betrayed everybody.  
  
Why did he choose to turn into an owl? He didn't want to die; he just wanted to get away from being a human. He almost laughed; he would give anything to be human again. Guess there won't be any more "boy-who-lived" Guess Voldemort would rule forever now (if the prophecy was correct, that is) Guess everybody will live in a world of fear and terror.  
  
Why did he do this? He asked himself for about the millionth time. Guess he should of listened to Ron and Hermione. They would never even know that he died because he had been to stupid to say to them that he would never come back. Nobody would know that he died. Nobody. Maybe Voldemort, because of their "special connection" but he might not even know.  
  
Good-bye life, Harry thought. Goodbye everything.  
  
There were probably only a couple more seconds until he became tonight's dinner so he opened his eyes for the fun of it and he saw the shimmering, silver knife comedown to his neck. They were going to behead him!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The knife entered his coat of feathers on his neck and.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: This story is probably the saddest I've ever written before. I'm even feeling sad cause I happen to be listening to a particular sad song. I'm sorry that I might kill Harry but I'm doing it for a reason. (I'm still not sure, he might die, or maybe not) The reason is that when I read Harry Potter, I get this weird feeling that is hard to describe. It's almost as if I'm in it. When I read the fifth book, though, I got REALLY MAD. That book seemed so different from the other four that I almost stopped reading HP all together. But, I kept on reading. And it only got me madder. I couldn't believe how bad Harry acted. He treated his friends so badly that I think he deserves to die............ Well, next chapter is in the process of being written so it should be up tonight. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Forgotten Memories

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY AFTER YOU FINISH READING THIS CHAPTER!! Thanks in advance!  
  
***  
  
As the knife was brought down on Harry's throat, something like a miracle happened.  
  
Harry changed back into a human.  
  
Maybe it was because he really wanted to, because he didn't want to die; he wanted to see everybody again.  
  
Or maybe it was because Harry Potter was VERY powerful and he just didn't know it.  
  
The change happened quicker then when he transformed into the owl. It was all done in less then two seconds. Also, his arm healed instantly, too. Instantly. The only thing that happened was that he got a slight mark where the knife had almost cut into his throat. Bob, Petunia, and Vernon gasped and stepped back.  
  
"What the heck are you here for, boy?!" Vernon roared. Harry had not yet noticed that he was a human again yet so he didn't know what his uncle meant.(A/N: He was lying down so he couldn't see that much except the ceiling) "Huh?" Harry had expected hoots so he jumped when he heard his regular voice. He sat up and looked at his hands. They were like they had been before he took the potion. "What happened?"  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Petunia shouted. "Why were you an owl and why didn't you show yourself before now. AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NOT IN THAT STUPID SCHOOL OF YOURS!"  
  
"Well, uh, I needed to turn into an owl for a school project," Harry lied. "And they said that I had to fly around for a while. Then that guy over there," Harry pointed at Bob. "Shot me out of the sky."  
  
Bob was trembling because he didn't know about magic so he had no clue whatsoever why an owl had turned into a human.  
  
"Well, get out of out house now!" Vernon shouted. "And make sure nobody sees you wearing that school costume of yours." (He meant the Hogwarts robes Harry was wearing, of course)  
  
"I don't mind leaving," Harry mumbled as he walked out of the Dursley's kitchen and into the living room. When he got to the door, he quickly opened it and ran out into the quiet night street.  
  
Where was he going to go? He couldn't turn back into an owl because there was no way that he was going to walk to Hogwarts. He couldn't go on the Knight Bus since he had left his wand in his trunk, which was still at Hogwarts.  
  
"Smart move," Harry said quietly to himself. He was stranded on Privit Drive with nowhere to go and no way to get where he wanted to go. There was no way to get to his friends.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea. If he could turn into a human with out the antidote, could he turn back into the owl?  
  
He tried and it worked. He opened his wings and flew away.  
  
Before he had soared into the sky, he had thought to himself that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts like he had wanted to before. Instead, he would wait a year so he could finally forget everything.  
  
***  
  
~1 Year Later~  
  
Hermione Granger sighed. One year had passed since her best friend had turned into a owl and disappeared from their lives. When people realized that he was missing, he was pronounced dead and (A/N: Like in my other story. Hehehehe) the magical world went into panic. Nobody knew the truth except herself and Ron.  
  
By now, Harry would of probably lost all of his memories from being human and now thought and remembered like an ordinary owl. That was not good.  
  
Hermione and Ron missed Harry so much! He was their best friend! Now that had no clue on what was happening to him. He could be even dead!  
  
The two of them had tried hard to get on with their lives, but it was too hard. They tried to study for their N.E.W.T.s that were coming up at they end of the year, but they found it hard to concentrate. Where was Harry?  
  
***  
  
A jet-black owl flew across a river. He had bright green eyes and little white speckles scattered his body. He was the most beautiful owl ever. A snowy white owl flew alongside him. She had huge amber eyes and little black spots were decorating her coat of feathers.  
  
One of the owls belonged to students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were both Gryffindors and had adopted the white owl a while ago and used it frequently. The black one had just met the white one and decided to accompany her on her trip to Hogwarts.  
  
The white owl, who's name was Hedwig used to belong to another student, but he had disappeared so somebody else found Hedwig and decided to keep her. Nobody knew who the black one was.  
  
As the two owls neared the Hogwarts grounds, they lowered and flew quickly to the Great Hall windows.  
  
***  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Hedwig brought a friend."  
  
"Huh?" Ron peered at Harry's former owl as she landed next to Neville Longbottem, her owner. "Wonder who he is?" Since the owl had just fallen into a jar of syrup, they didn't realize that it was black with green eyes.  
  
"Hey Hedwig!" Neville exclaimed. "Brought me a letter from Gran and another owl? Why another one?"  
  
Hedwig hooted and turned to Ron and Hermione. She hooted again and turned he head towards the other owls and flew off again.  
  
The other owl, who was still covered in syrup got up and looked at Hermione, Ron, and Neville curiously.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll name you Midnight since I can see black through that syrup. "Black owls are rare, aren't they?" He asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Black?!" they cried in unison. They grabbed Midnight and looked into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Ron, it's Harry!"  
  
"Wow!" Ron said quietly. "C'mom, let's bring it to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"We'll bring it back to you in a little while!" Hermione called over he shoulder to Neville as she and Ron ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
The black owl in front of Ron and Hermione closed it's eyes. Why would these human know him and why the heck were they calling him "Harry?" His name wasn't Harry, it was Midnight. And why were they talking to him as if he was human? Though, he had to say, they did look vaguely familiar.  
  
Now, Midnight knew that these people could tell these humans were crazy because they were pointing there wands at him and telling him to "show himself". He was showing himself in his natural form so why were they too stupid to realize that?  
  
Though, Midnight had to think to himself, that it felt like a big part his life was missing. What was up with that? He felt like he had just forgotten something really important that had to do with his life. But what was it? He was an owl; there was nothing exciting about his life. It wasn't like he could just turn into something famous? Could he?  
  
***  
"Harry, show yourself!" Hermione cried to the owl for about the millionth time. "Please!" She started to sob.  
  
"Harry, this isn't funny!" Ron shouted. "You have to remember us!"  
  
The owl just hooted stupidly.  
  
"It's no use!" Hermione continued to cry. "It's too late; he's already lost his memories of being Harry Potter!"  
  
"No, it he came just a little sooner," Ron whispered.  
  
"Harry, please!" Hermione cried. "Why did you do this to us?"  
  
***  
  
What did he do to them? Midnight thought. What were they talking about? He hadn't lost any memories from his life as an owl, had he? And who was Harry Potter? Why did they think he was human?  
  
Then it happened. He got this strange feeling in his head. It started to heart bad when he realized that it was coming from his forehead. In the center, to be exact. Now what was going on?  
  
Then, a bunch of words flew into his head including Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts, Sirius, Dumbledore, magic, wizard, Hedwig, Lupin, Voldemort, Wormtail, Prongs, Marauder, Padfoot, Moony, and a bunch of other odd words. He had never heard of these words before! They seemed so distant but in a way they seemed familiar. Then three words popped into his head that seemed like a name: Harry James Potter.  
  
Who was he?  
  
Wait a sec...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay, here's the a/n that I promised. Harry didn't die. I thought about it and no character really deserves to die just because they lose their temper a little. But I will day this: he still shouldn't of said those things. I mean, look what he did to Dumbledore and his office. Well, does anybody have any comments on this note, the one in the last chapter, or this story? If you do, you know what to do! ~cough~ review ~cough Okay, I'll post the next chapter ASAP! PROMISE!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Sapphire Vision

A/N: Okay, here's the sixth chapter. And today's only the second day this story's been posted!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe! I'm hyper! And I didn't have any sugar today. Well, maybe a little.......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this story! It might not seem like it has much of a plot yet, but I promise it will! You'll start it too see it in the next couple of stories. Okay, I'll stop "talking" so you can read. Hehehehehe  
  
***  
  
Midnight thought he remembered that name from somewhere. But it was so vague, that he wasn't sure.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione sobbed again. "Why?"  
  
Wait, this girl seemed familiar. So did the boy. He hadn't seen them before, had he? Wait, something felt like it was flying into his head again. And he felt the pain on his forehead again.  
  
"Harry!" Ron whispered. "Come back."  
  
Midnight remembered something about a potion. It was bright green, right?  
  
"This can't be happening!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Midnight also remembered something about magic. Could he do magic?  
  
"Well, I guess, it's over Hermione," Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as she sobbed. "C'mon, let's bring him back to Neville."  
  
Okay, Midnight knew that he had heard the names Neville and Hermione before. But where?  
  
"Okay, bye Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
Midnight started to remember something about Harry....  
  
"Yeah, bye Harry," Ron said quietly.  
  
Midnight WAS Harry Potter. He remembered it all. He had turned into this owl. But why did he remember? He thought that his memories would be lost forever after a year? Why were they back?  
  
Harry hooted loudly.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione stopped crying. "Is that you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes" Hermione smiled. Then she frowned. "Were you yourself since you came back to Hogwarts this morning. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You mean you just remembers now?" Ron asked, puzzled. Harry nodded again. "Then why did you just get your memories back now?"  
  
Harry tried his best to shrug. He also tried to turn back into a human, but he couldn't.  
  
"Can you turn back into yourself?" Hermione sighed when Harry shook his head. "Well, at least you remember us." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we can't let Neville use you as a regular owl," Ron said. "We'll tell him that "Midnight" sadly died. Hermione and Ron softly laughed as Harry hooted happily.  
  
"But it won't be the same," Hermione mumbled. "I mean, you can't talk or act like you used to."  
  
Harry regretted again turning into an owl.  
  
"And it's too late to make the antidote," Ron said. "I read the instructions for the potion again and it said you can't make it after a year of being the "chosen" animal."  
  
Harry nodded sadly. He could probably turn back to himself in a like threatening situation like last time.  
  
"Well, I'll go tell Neville," Ron muttered. "Hermione, hide him in your dormitory since Neville's in the same as mine." He walked out if the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione burst into sobs for about the millionth time. Harry patted her gently with your wing.  
  
"Why did you have to be so stupid and do this?" Hermione asked the owl in front of her. "You could of turned into an animagis. At least then you still would be human!"  
  
Harry agreed with her. He hadn't thought about this as much as he should of. He had been so happy when he found a way to escape his problems that he hadn't thought about the results. Stupid him.  
  
"Well, c'mon, you can hide in the compartment under my bed. Just don't ever come out with out my permission," Hermione warned.  
  
Harry felt like a little kid again. He had made a stupid choice and now he had to pay the consequences. Though he had to admit, being an owl and locked up under somebody's bed was probably better than any of the chores the Dursley's gave him over the ten years he had lived there.  
  
Then something else happened.  
  
***  
"Pettigrew!" Tom Marvalo Riddle (AKA: Voldemort) hissed. "Do you think Harry Potter is really dead?"  
  
"I don't know," Peter Pettigrew mumbled. "The Ministry of Magic declared him dead almost a year ago and nobody saw him since. "  
  
"But the Ministry's just a bunch of fools so I wouldn't believe them at all. What is their hiding the boy," Voldemort asked.  
  
"I don't know," Peter said. "He could be dead. What makes you think he's still alive?"  
  
"I just have a feeling." Voldemort. "You know we have that connection."  
  
"Yeah, but, maybe he's just having a hard time in the World of the Dead. " Peter suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but I really doubt it," Voldemort said quietly. He literally sounded like a snake. "Well, the only way to find out for sure is to attack Hogwarts."  
  
*** Harry felt weird. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt like he was rapidly growing. He heard Hermione screaming.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Oh, you're you again!"  
  
Harry looked down at himself and found that he looked exactly like he had before he took the potion. Except, he grew a little because his robes seemed slightly shorter.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione repeated. "How did you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. Then, his scar started to hurt really badly and he fainted.  
  
***  
Harry was walking, no flying, towards a beautiful tree house. He peeked into the entrance and saw a hideous sight: Voldemort and Peter were both staring into a huge golden cauldron that looked like it was filled with sapphire blue liquid. It was probably some kind of evil potion. They were both reciting some kind of incantation:  
  
"Sorcerers of Magic Come to me now Give me all the power of the Earth And grant me my deepest desire"  
  
Both Voldemort and Peter cackled like the evil witches you see in scary movies and looked up towards the roof of the small building, which had a whole in it, which revealed the beautiful night sky. Sparkling sapphire swirls rose out if the cauldron and formed odd shapes and figures. They exited through the whole in the roof and blended in with the dark sky, covering the bright stars and a section pf the half moon. The scene started to fade until finally disappearing completely.  
  
***  
  
"Harry!" Hermione was slapping Harry on the head. "Wake up!"  
  
"What?" Harry whispered. "Hermione?"  
  
"Please wake up!" Hermione cried.  
  
Harry sat bolt upright and explained everything to Hermione that he had seen in his dream.  
  
"Harry, it could be fake, like that, uh, other vision you had at the end of last year." Hermione didn't dare say Sirius's name because she didn't want to get Harry mad.  
  
"I know, but it seemed so real!" Harry exclaimed. He stood up and collapsed on a red and gold sofa in front of the fireplace. "What if is real?"  
  
"Well, it would just mean that Voldemort would get a little more powerful," Hermione said, but she knew there was more to it.  
  
"That, and I would die. For real," Harry sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, it's not REALLY a cliffhanger, but I felt like stopping there. Like always, I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Just, PLEASE, review. I REALLY want to know if you like this story. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FLAME!!!!!!!!!! Okay, maybe I would like mostly positive comments, like everybody else, but I really want to see at least 10 reviews for this story. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. The Tears

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I didn't think anybody was actually reading it but I finally got a review! Thank you to my first reviewer for this story: HarryPotterFan3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Obviously!) J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own anything else, you would see this story in your local bookstore. So you're welcome to check but I doubt you'll find anything except the masterpieces created by J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Okay here's the seventh chapter of this story! By the way, I have a new idea for a story, which will be called: Azkaban Kisses. Look out for it! (It'll probably come out sometime between now and the beginning of September. I'll give you a sneak peek:  
During the summer after Harry Potter's fifth year, Albus Dumbledore gets murdered. The ministry investigates and finds three clues leading up to the same suspect: Harry Potter. Harry gets sent to Azkaban, where he awaits the dreadful Dementor's Kiss. Is he innocent? Or did he really kill the headmaster of Hogwarts?  
  
A/N: Well, whatcha think?? Should I really write it!? Please add your thoughts to a review. I would really appreciate it!!!!!!  
  
Okay, on to the story  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasely and Neville Longbottem sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table talking quietly. Neville had tears streaming down his cheek and Ron was patting him on the back.  
  
"But, he didn't look that old!" Neville cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he just sadly died." Ron said. "Midnight died as soon as we reached Gryffindor common room.  
  
"But," Neville sobbed. "He seemed to like Hedwig so much!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I need to get going!" Ron got up and stared at the sensitive boy. "At least it wasn't Hedwig who died."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you in class," Neville waved absently at the redhead.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Ron got up and ran out of the Great Hall. He sadly thought about never seeing his best friend again. Well, he would see and remember him, but he would never be able to talk to him. He reached the portrait of the pink fat lady sooner than he expected since he wasn't thinking about it.  
  
"Password?" the portrait asked slowly.  
  
"Purple Wand," Ron said. He had no clue whatsoever on why Hermione chose that as a password, but he never remembered to ask her when he saw her.  
  
Ron climbed into the Gryffindor common room and walked over to the fireplace, patiently waiting for Hermione to come out of her dormitory.  
  
After about five minutes of staring into the fire, Ron heard the familiar shout of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Harry had a vision."  
  
"And how the heck did he tell you about it?" Ron snorted. He was still staring at the fire, so he didn't know the answer was right behind him yet.  
  
"Uh, I told her about," Harry said slowly, making Ron jump at least a foot in the air.  
  
Ron turned around quickly. "Harry?!" he cried. "What happened? I thought you couldn't change back into yourself!"  
  
"Well, apparently he found a way," Hermione said quickly. "But that's not the most important thing right now."  
  
"And what is?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione. Wasn't knowing Harry was human again the most important thing right now?  
  
"Like I said, Harry had a vision." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"About what?" Ron asked.  
  
"About Voldemort," Harry said, watching Ron wince at the name.  
  
"What?" Ron said, shocked, after wincing.  
  
So, for the next five minutes, Harry explained the vision he had. At the end, Ron looked ready to faint.  
  
"Voldemort is more powerful!?" Ron said in disbelief. "It just can't be true!!!!"  
  
"Well, apparently it is," Harry said quietly.  
  
"But it might be just a trap," Hermione said hopefully. "Remember last time." Hermione quickly stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face. He clearly didn't want to be reminded about the death of his one and only godfather.  
  
After a couple moments of silence, Harry spoke up. "Well, there is a way to find out."  
  
"And what is that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"We can wait," Harry said. "And see if Voldemort attacks."  
  
***  
  
"Harry?!" a voice shouted that night at dinner. "Is that you?"  
  
Harry whirled around to see Ron's sister, Ginny Weasely standing behind him; her chocolate brown eyes wide because of shock.  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Where the heck were you?" Ginny cried. By now, almost everybody in the room was looking towards Harry, all of them with open mouths, wide eyes, and hopeful expressions on theirs faces. Well, almost everybody except the Slytherins, who were looking like they were considered the nicest and sweetest person of all time. Which was a bad thing, if you were a Slytherin that is.  
  
"Everywhere," Harry replied truthfully. He had probably flown around the whole world in the past year.  
  
"Huh?" Draco Malfoy had walked towards Harry, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who were at the time looking absently around the Great Hall, pointing out to each other the sweets that littered the five long tables.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said," Harry glared at Malfoy, green eyes versus gray eyes.  
  
"How, what did you do, complain to people about your scar, hoping that they would pick you up and take you somewhere? You were a hitchhiker?" Malfoy said that last part as if Harry was a young kid who might not know what a hitchhiker was.  
  
"No I didn't," Harry said coldly. "I happened to have flew around the world."  
  
"You flew?" Malfoy said, surprised. "On your broom?"  
  
"No," Harry said slowly. "With wings."  
  
Malfoy found this very funny, so he started to laugh. Crabbe and Goyle, who always seemed to do as Malfoy did, joined in quickly.  
  
"With wings?!" Malfoy said between laughs. "Did you fly on the back of a hippogriph?" Malfoy suddenly stopped laughing. "On an escaped hippogriph, maybe?"  
  
"No, I didn't fly with the help of a hippogriph. Especially not on an escaped hippogriph. Though, I don't know what you mean by that." Harry said coldly.  
  
"Oh, I think you do," Malfoy spat. "Maybe this name will help you remember: Buckbeak  
  
Ron and Hermione quickly ran to Harry's side as he rose his arm in a way that said he was going to retaliate. They grabbed both of his arms.  
  
"Harry, no," Hermione whispered. "Stop it!"  
  
"He knows," Harry whispered back. "I don't know how, but he knows about Buckbeak and......" Tears came to Harry's eyes when he couldn't finish the sentence. Ron and Hermione noticed this immediately.  
  
Hermione glanced up at the teachers' table and saw all of them, except Snape, watching the talking duel with calm faces. They seemed to do this on orders from Dumbledore because Snape looked like he was doing everything he could to not run to Harry and Malfoy to take points away from Gryffindor and give Harry a months worth of detention.  
  
Through the calm expressions the teachers were wearing, Hermione, and now Harry and Ron, could see surprised and shock expressions, since Harry was back. But also, they could see extremely hopeful expressions, very much like the students.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, finally letting go of Harry. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Harry responded quietly, but Hermione noticed sadly that Harry had a single tear slowly trying to work it's way out of Harry's right eye, knowing that Harry was doing all he could do to keep it in his eye.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said. "That seemed to get you mad which can only mean one thing: You helped that stupid, worthless oaf to set Buckbeak free." Malfoy put on a smug smile and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, before anybody had a chance to react.  
  
"Urg," Hermione said. "I hate him."  
  
"So does everyone!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasely." Dumbledore said, who had just walked towards the trio. "May I have a word with Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry, who didn't respond and was currently looking absently at the enchanted ceiling, had finally lost the battle with his tears and had silent tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Or, maybe this isn't a good time?" Dumbledore turned back to Ron. "Please tell him to come to my office tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay," Ron said to the headmaster and turned towards Harry.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, but Harry seemed to have lost his sense of hearing and continued crying and looking at the stars of the sky. "We have to get back to the common room. Dumbledore decided this was a good time to leave the trio and walked back to his place at the teachers' table.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione pleaded. "Look at me!"  
  
Harry finally looked at Hermione and she almost started crying at the sight of the boy-who-lived crying. It was the first time she saw him do it. The tears were silent; it wasn't like he was bawling or anything, but it was still just a devastating sight.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
And as the few people who saw Harry crying watched him leave the Great Hall without answering his best friend, still with tears running down his cheeks, they felt that if somebody like the boy-who-lived cried, there was no chance of the threat of Voldemort ever going away.  
  
***  
  
Once Harry was safely in the common room, away from all of Hogwarts eyes, he sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace and curled up in a ball, knees to his chest and head to his knees, silent tears coming out of his eyes. He hadn't really cried before, but he felt like he just had to, now that Sirius was gone.....  
  
"Harry?" Hermione had just entered the common room, along with Ron, and they were both looking worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just go away," Harry mumbled. "Please."  
  
"But Harry, we want to help you get through this!" Hermione cried. "We do!"  
  
"Don't!" Ron whispered as he stepped on Hermione's foot. "Just let him be for awhile!"  
  
"Listen to Ron!" Harry suddenly shouted. "Go away!"  
  
"But Harry!" Hermione repeated.  
  
"You can't help me," Harry said. "So just go away."  
  
"Fine," Hermione sighed, finally giving up. "But please come to up when you're okay."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "I will."  
  
"Okay, see you then," Ron said as he pulled Hermione up the staircase leading to the dormitories.  
  
When Harry knew that both of them were in their dormitories, he sighed and finally stopped crying. He got up, and was just about to follow them, when he heard a sound that made him stop abruptly.  
  
The sound the Harry had heard was a combination of a cackle and a sigh, and he knew instantly who it belonged to: Lord Voldemort  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the seventh chapter!! What'd ya think??? Please tell me! I can use your comments and suggestions to write later chapters and stories. So, when you feel like saying something, just click the little blue review button down there and post you comments. They can be positive or negative comments, either one's fine, I need people's advice. Flames are accepted, but please keep them to a minimum! Anyways, I'll stop talking so you can review!:D Oh, yeah, if you're waiting for the next chapter of Harry Potter's Big Disappearance, don't worry, it's coming!!!!!!!!!! I'm working on the basic outline for later chapters, so that's why it's taking awhile. The third chapter will be called An Awful Argument and it will feature Ron and Voldemort, uh, dueling. It also will feature Harry and Hermione running back to Hogwarts and getting help. Now, you might be thinking, "why the heck is RON dueling with Voldemort?!" but don't worry, there's a little reason why. Probably not a very good one, but it's at least a reason! It kinda leads up to a rather funny article that Rita Skeeter will write. It will also lead up to Harry's big appearance at Hogwarts and how Voldemort will be stalled in his plans!! So, expect it sometime in the month of August! Okay, now, I'll finally stop talking.  
  
And, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):):D:D:D:D:D:D:D 


End file.
